ultimateroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Potty Mouths
Potty Mouths is the twenty first URP Short. Plot When Sub, Zon, Nami's students hear Sub using some harsh language, they try it out for theirselves. Story Sub is seen trying to cook dinner, but is having a really hard time finding all of the ingredients. (Sub): PEPPER, CHEESE, ONIONS! UGH, WHERE ARE THEY?! Meanwhile, the students are seen upstairs (Marine building something with his Legos, Azure reading a book, and Zal drawing). (Marine): Somebody go downstairs and and see when dinner's ready, I'm starving! (Azure): I'm busy, you go. (Marine): No, you go! (Azure): No, you! (Marine): You! (Azure): You! (Marine): You! (Azure): You! (Marine): Fine! Zal, you go! (Zal): I can't, I'm in the zone! (Marine): Okay, let's play Rock-Paper-Scissors for it! Marine and Zal play Rock-Papers-Scissors, but when Marine got rock and Zal got paper, Marine punches him in his stomach instead of losing. (Marine): Ha! Punch in the stomach! Now go see what's for dinner! (Zal): *holding his stomach* Ugh...I...always lose at this game... (Sub): Crap, gotta check on the soup! As Sub grabs the handle, of the soup, it becomes way too hot as his hand starts to burn. (Sub): MOTHER OF ALL FUCK!!! As Sub goes to out his hand in some water, Zal was standing right behind him this whole time, with a shocked look on his face, not saying a word (his eyes being very wide eyed open.) (Zal): O_O When Zal floats upstairs to the room, he still has the same shocked look on his face. (Marine): Hey Zal, what's for dinner? Zal doesn't speak. He just floats over to where he was drawing with the same look on his face. (Azure): Hey Zal! Zal? (Marine): Hello, Earth to Zal!? Dinner?! Zal?! Zal?! Oh, I give up! Zal floats down to his paper and pencil but just when he began to draw, his blue color pencil broke. (Zal): STUPID FUCKING PENCIL! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE COLOR! After Zal said that word, Marine and Azure have the same shocked look on his face. (Marine): O_O (Azure): O_O (Zal): Well I guess, my robot will have to be red. (Marine): ...What was that you said? (Azure): Where did you learn that word? (Zal): I learned it from Sub. I think it's awesome. (Marine): Yeah! I don't know what it means, but it sounds cool! (Azure): It's pretty obvious isn't it? It's an adjective! That's used to link emphasis on words like great or fantastic. I'm guessing it can be used for good AND bad things. Like you could say great, super great, or FUCKING GREAT! (Marine): Cool! That makes sense! (Azure): Trust me, I know what I'm fucking talking about. (Zal): I FUCKING LOVE IT! (Marine): I wanna fucking try it! Hey, I fucking did it! The three start flying around the ceiling. (Students): WE LOVE FUCK! IT'S SUCH A GREAT WORD! WE LOVE FUCK! IT'S SUCH A GREAT WORD! They start jumping on the bed next. (Students): WE LOVE FUCK! WE LOVE FUCK! Then they start laughing afterwards. The next day, the students are at school with their school teacher giving them back their tests (Azure getting an "A+", Zal getting a "B", and Marine getting an "F"). (Ms. Ball): Okay kids, here are your tests. (Azure): Oh- (Zal): Oh- (Marine): Oh- (Azure): FUCK! (Zal): FUCK! (Marine): Fuck -_- Ms. Ball and the other kids are seen with a shocked look on their faces...except Butch. (Butch): Ha ha! They said fuck! XD Ms. Ball then begins twitching then faints. 20 minutes later, Ms. Ball begins to wake up. (Azure): Ms. Ball? Ms. Ball are you alright? (Ms. Ball): ...Corner! (Azure): But- (Ms. Ball): I SAID CORNER!! NOW!! The three children float to the corner. (Zal): So...this is what time out is like. (Marine): Eh, you'll get use to it. (Azure): I hope this doesn't go on my permanent record! Just then, the students hear someone crying for help which is at their headquarters. (Marine): Finally! Gotta go, guys! The students fly to the headquarters. When they got their, Marine quickly broke down the door. (Marine): What's up--Brian?? (Brian): Guys, help! It's a crisis! (Azure): What is it?! What is it?! (Brian): It's- (Zal): UHUH UHUH?! (Brian): It's my pickle jar. Here, be useful and open for me, will ya? Thanks. *throws the jar at Marine's head* (Marine): THE PICKLE JAR, BRIAN?! THE PICKLE JAR?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CALLED US HERE FOR THIS! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT! (Azure): YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING BABY! (Zal): YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING BALLS! They all ransack Brian's room (Marine): WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO FUCKING SAY FOR YOURSELF?! (Brian): -_- The students are later seen flying in the sky with black eyes and soaps in their mouths. (Azure): *taking the soap out her mouth like the other students* BLECH! (Zal): AW, GROSS! (Marine): Yeah, what's with all the fucking soap in the mouth?! While they are still flying in the air, the students see 2 men ropping a bank so they burst into the bank to stop the two burgalars. (Azure): Hey! It's not nice to fucking pick on the fucking people in here! (Burgalr 2): Dude...did she say what I think she just said? Azure charges over to Burgalar 1 and punches him right in his face. (Azure): YOU'RE A FUCKING LOSER! (Burgalar): OOF! Marine and Zal start punching Burgalar 2. While they are fighting, a father covers his son's ears, a woman at the counter changes the "Open" sign to "Closed", and a mother covers her baby's ears (Marine): THAT'LL TEACH YA, YOU FUCKING MEANY! EAT MY FUCK! (Zal): YEAH, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! (Azure): LEAVE THESE FUCKING INNOCENT PEOPLE ALONE! (Marine): YOU WANT ANOTHER FUCKING ONE?! The Burgalars are then knocked out. (Azure): That'll fucking teach you. Next, the students talk to the officers. (Azure): Hello, fucking officers. The fucking crooks are inside. Have a fucking nice day! (Officer): Uh...you have a fucking nice day too. A giant truck was gonna hit an old lady but luckily, Marrow flew in and saved her. (Marine): There you go, mam. Man, that fucking truck almost ran you over. The old lady then takes her cane and hit Marine across the face with it, before running away from him. (Marine): HEY! Next, Zal saves a kitten that was stuck in a tree, then returns it to a little girl who the cat belonged to. (Zal): Now remember, when you take a cat outside, be sure to keep him on a fucking leash. The little girl starts crying once she heard Zal using harsh language. The students meet up at the headquarters. (Marine): The fuck were THEY so mad about?! (Azure): I don't fucking know. (Zal): Ugh, everybody is acting so fucking weird. Just then, a gigantic monster named "Potty Mouth (a monster with a blue Godzilla-like body and toilet head with sharp teeth) is attacking the (Potty Mouth): *Okay, this guy uses so many bad language, even I wouldn't dare to write it here so...yeah* (Zal): HOLY FUCK, SOMEBODY'S USING OUR NEW WORD...I think. Well, I kinda heard some of it in the other weird words he was using. They fly to the monster. (Potty Mouth): *uses more bad language* (Azure): Where did you learn that new word? (Potty Mouth): *more bad language* (Azure): Uh...interesting, I uh...don't know what all those other words mean. (Marrow): But they make you sound fucking tough! (Potty Mouth): *once again, more bad language*!!! (Man 1): What the hell?! (Azure): It can also be used as a verb! (Marine): Yeah, like fuck you! (Potty Mouth): -_- *more...dreadful language* (Citezens): *become very annoyed then start yelling* (Azure): No, he wasn't telling YOU to fuck off! (Potty Mouth): *yeah, he uses more and more terrible language...again*! (Marine): AND WHAT IF I DID FUCKING MEAN IT?! (Zal): Now you're just being fucking rude! (Potty Mouth): *starts swearing like crazy*!! (Marine): Well we're gonna fuck you! (Azure): FUCK! (Zal): FUCK! (Students): FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!! Yeah, the students start swearing their asses off. Then their is a traffic jam, with lots of people in their cars honking their damn horns like crazy. Then the scene moves to Sub who is in his car (in the traffic jam) angriliy questioning why everyone is moving so slow. (Sub): GOD DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! Sub sees the students floating in front of Potty Mouth. (Sub): Oh it's Marine, Azure, and Zal! Those three are always doing such good deeds. He gets out the car. (Sub): They are such good students! (Azure): TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING FAGGOT! (Sub): O_O (Marine): EAT MY FUCK FIST! (Zal): I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A FUCKING LESSON!! (Azure): YOU FUCKING WANT ANOTHER FUCKING TASE OF FUCKING FIST?! (Potty Mouth) *yep...more and more horrible language -_-*!!! (Sub): MARINE, AZURE, ZAL, GET DOWN HERE....NOW!!! (Marine): Ah shit. (Azure): Can you wait right here, Mr. Monster? (Potty Mouth): Oh sure...ya fuckers... The students float down to where Sub is. (Marine): What is it, master? (Sub): ...I am very angry with all three of you. (Azure): Why?! (Sub): You three are TOO YOUNG to be using that word. (Azure): What word?! (Sub): That...new one. (Zal): Oh, you mean FUCK! I learned that from YOU, Sub! (Citezens): >:O (Sub): O_O The Citezens of the town start glaring at Sub. (Sub): Oh, hehe that can't be right! Let's come over here and lets see where you REALLY heard it! Sub pulls the kids somewhere else so they can talk in private. (Sub): Look kids...do you REALLY know what that word means? (Students): No. (Sub): Well...it's when two people- Whispers the rest in their ears. (Students): O_O They start having a shocked look on their faces like last time. (Marine): SWEET JESUS!! (Zal): NO MORE POTTY MOUTH, NO MORE POTTY MOUTH!!! Potty Mouth is then seen still attacking the town. (Azure): I KNOW RIGHT?! WE--Hey...heads up guys, we have some unfinished business! Potty Mouth then reaches into his mouth and pulls out a huge lump of shit then throws it at a huge tower...which falls down, leaving it completely covered in turd. (Potty Mouth): *and he goes back to using the disgusting language*! (Sub): Go teach that asshole a lesson!! The students grap a giant truck filled with billions of soap inside of it, throws it into Potty Mouth's mouth, then pulls down the lever, making it flush. His mouth is then filled with pink suds and bubbles. Finally, they grab a gigantic bottle of "Supee Duper Never Gonna Come Off No Matter How Much You Try Glue" (that when you make it stick to something, it never comes off....EVER) that was on top of a building for some reason to glue his lips/toilet seats shut...forever. The students also rip the lever off. (Azure): Now, you should know better than to use bad language like that. I hope this gives you a long and hard time to think about what you have done. (Potty Mouth): *giant middle finger at the students* Potty Mouth runs away crying like a little bitch. (Marine): LESS CRYING, MORE FUCKING THINKING! Marine then gets more soap in his mouth, with a mad look and his arms folded. THE END Characters *Marine *Azure *Zal *Sub *Ms. Ball *Butch *Citizens *Potty Mouth Monster *Burgalars 1&2 *Officer Trivia *The students show their first appearances. *It is unknown who, where, and when Marine got the word "shit" from. *Potty Mouth's name is the same as the short's title. *Potty Mouth will be forced to have the hideous taste of the billion soaps forever. Also, he won't be able to ever talk again. Category:URP Shorts